Brake calipers for automotive disc brakes are well known in the prior art. In typical disc brake assemblies, a rotor is mounted on a wheel hub for rotation. One or more pairs of brake pads, generally designed as friction material carried on a backing plate, are supported on either side of the rotor by a caliper or an anchor bracket. Calipers are designed to apply the braking force by moving a piston relative to the rotor to move the brake pad into and out of contact with the rotor. The pistons are supported in a bore in the caliper and abut the backing plate of the brake pad to move the brake pad toward the rotor upon application of a braking force. The pistons are connected to elastomeric seal sleeves which normally withdraw the pistons, and hence the brake pad, into a non-engaging position with respect to the rotor. In operation, when the brake pedal is depressed by the vehicle operator, actuation force is generated hydraulically or mechanically. In a hydraulic system pressure is generated in the master cylinder or by a pump of the brake system, which conducts pressurized hydraulic fluid to the pistons in the caliper. The pressure of the hydraulic fluid against the ends of the pistons overcomes the withdrawing force that the elastomeric seal sleeves apply to the pistons, causing them to extend and to engage the brake pad against the rotor, thereby applying a braking force to the wheels of the vehicle. When the vehicle operator releases the brake pedal, the restorative force applied to the piston by the elastomeric sleeves causes them to withdraw. The brake pads, which are typically not connected to the pistons, then float back from and out of engagement with the rotor. In lieu of pistons, such actuation and withdrawal of the brake may also be accomplished non-hydraulically through a series of levers, cams, and or wedges.
During a braking operation, it is important that the braking forces applied by all four wheels of the vehicle be coordinated in order to maximize not only the braking of the vehicle, but the control of the vehicle during braking. The applicants have observed that maximum control of some vehicles during braking can best be maintained if the front brakes operate slightly before the rear brakes operate. Unfortunately, even though most vehicle braking systems are designed to apply a greater amount of front tire braking force than rear tire braking force, the applicants have observed the structure of most master cylinders and brake calipers tends to actuate the rear brakes slightly ahead of the front brakes. Such operation compromises control of the vehicle during the transition period between the application of primarily back-wheel brake forces and primarily front-wheel brake forces. Moreover, it is also important that the brake pads quickly and positively disengage the rotor throughout the entire surface of the pad when the operator releases the brake pedal. Otherwise, parasitic braking can occur which lowers fuel efficiency and accelerates wear on the brake pads.